


Between Two Rocks and a Hard Place

by fat_fish_in_space, LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Smut, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Obi-Wan is done, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep up the good work! Make sure no one finds out who you really are !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time since Han had made a run. After coming back and saving the kid from getting himself killed by Vader; he had gotten himself stuck with the rebellion. Sure, the empire was a nuisance, especially for the smuggling business; but Han was a lone wolf. He was not the type to get involved with others. Really, it was just him, Chewie, and the Falcon. That was all he needed to survive anyways. That was all he ever needed to survive.

Why was it then that he found himself still hanging out with the bratty princess and the overly affectionate Kid? He blamed it on Chewie. The big fur ball fell in love with the two as soon as he met them. Yeah. That was the reason. It was not because he found the brunette girls’ taunts endearing. No, it was not because he overly enjoyed Luke’s company. Han did not prefer blondes, who gave anyone that idea? Why would anyone think that he was staying with the rebellion because of Luke? The kid would get himself killed if Han was not there to set him straight! That was the reason and Han was sticking to his guns!

One of the good things about the rebellion was the fact Leia was one of the leaders. The proximity to each other gave her an in depth look at what Han cared about. As much as he did care for Luke and Leia, he had a soft spot for smuggling goods across the star ways. Lucky for him, the rebellion was often running around from planet to planet. They were often avoiding imperial detection and a large fire fight that was sure to follow. As the planet hopped, Leia gave Han enough leeway to slip away for a while. During that time, he was free to do as he pleased. As long as he came back when they reached the new planet, everything would be fine and dandy. It was some of Han’s favorite days, travelling through the galaxy like the good old days. At heart, he would always be a ‘swash buckling pirate’, gallivanting through the stars. 

This time, as the rebellion was on its way to Hoth, Han picked up a stray for his run. Luke in his tiny X-Wing flew to the side of the Falcon. The sound of the kid’s voice fluttered through the speakers.

“Where you going Han?” It was not uncommon for Luke to be wondering about Han. He did it quite often actually. Luke was just like that; caring about everyone. It was particularly intense with Han. Ever since he took him off of Tatooine, they became very close. If you needed to find one, you would just look for the other; considering they were always together. It was fine, Han liked the attention.

“Back near the core. Gotta sweep past Corellia. Got some cargo that needs transporting.” He replied. Han heard Luke hum from the other end, seemingly contemplating his options. The brunette already knew what he was going to do. So before he even spoke, Han got ready, mouthing the words along with Luke.

“Need an extra hand? I can come along with you and Chewie.” The younger male asked. Han just chuckled while slowing the Falcon down to docking speed. It would be a tight fit with Luke’s X-Wing, but they had done it before. So Luke slowed down even further, allowing the rest of the rebels to speed away. He spun the X-Wing around and docked into the waiting Falcon. Once the hatch shut, Luke exited from the cockpit. He unzipped the top of his bright orange flight suit and tied it around his waist, leaving him in just a white t-shirt. After that, he removed R2. The little droid followed him through the vast hallways of the freighter as they made their way towards Han and Chewie. 

“Thought you would never make it.” Han laughed from over his shoulder, Luke sitting down in one of the extra seats. Chewie let out a loud howl in appreciation at seeing the blond.

“Well you took long enough closing the hatch. I thought you were trying to kill me.” Luke joked back. He did not see the calm smile that spread across Han’s face. The older man really did enjoy Luke’s company. Stars, it probably went beyond that. He really wanted to be with Luke always. Whenever the blond was away from him on base, he would go out searching for Luke. Han liked hearing all the people talk about how “Luke is Han’s” and “Han’s got a tight hold on Commander Skywalker”. It was good that they all knew whose was whose. “So why are we going to Corellia? Isn’t that where you were born?” Luke asked as he leant over the chair. Han felt the brush of his soft blond hair against the prickle on his chin. He was ever so tempted to reach up and press Luke’s face against his, but somehow he was able to contain himself.

“We are just refueling on Corellia. Real destination is Ord Mantell.” Luke’s brain immediately went into search mode. Spending so much time with so many different people allowed him to learn a lot of new things. That included learning about new planets. He recalled someone speaking about Ord Mantell recently.

“You mean that junkyard planet?”

“The one and the same.”

A comfortable silence fell over the three of them. All that could be heard was the rumble of the engines and R2 rolling around quietly. R2 always told Luke that they liked the Falcon’s uninterrupted circular hallways. It gave them a chance to work their wheels. It just made Luke happy that they were happy. Finally, a thought fluttered into Luke’s mind. It was just like him, thinking about certain things after he could take back his action. “What exactly are you transporting anyways?” Luke noticed the physical change in Han’s posture. He tightened up, his shoulder suddenly going higher than usual. When Luke glanced at Chewie, he was unable to read anything off of the Wookie. It had been worth a shot. 

However, Han spoke up. His voice was tight as he answered Luke’s question. “A refractor projectile profusion diode.” And as proficient with machines as Luke was, those four words rattled around his head. Stars, it almost caused him to tip over. Whatever they were transporting, it did not have anything to do with ships. Han caught the look on Luke’s face and sighed. He wanted to keep the kid out of it, but it seemed as though he probably would not let the subject drop. “It creates holes.”

That was something Luke could kind of comprehend. “Holes?”

“Yes. Holes. In space.” And then Han lost Luke again. Holes in space? Like black holes? But he had been told that black holes weren’t actually holes. They were just spaces highly packed with mass. If he remembered Wedge right, black holes had a singularity in the middle that caused the giant flux of mass. That then perpetuated the heavy waves of gravity that pulled everything in to it. Han could not mean he was transporting a machine that created black holes. It just did not seem possible to Luke. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” Han questioned after catching the blank stare that had covered Luke’s visage. Sometimes, he just reverted back to that little farm boy Han picked up on Tatooine. Not that Han minded. He liked being able to guide Luke.

“I…I don’t think I quite understand still.”

With a flick of his wrist, he guided the main controls over to Chewie’s side. The Wookie gave a bark as Han moved back behind Chewie. He faced the blond, the kids eye’s wide in curiosity. It made him look far younger than he really was.

“So, as I said, the machine makes holes in space,” Luke nodded, understanding the basics. Han leant his elbows on his knees, leaning over to speak with Luke. “Instead of the black holes that I know are swimming up in that head of yours,” Han poked Luke on the forehead. He watched with a smile when Luke blushed and rubbed the offended area. “You should be thinking more about a tube.”

“A tube?” Luke questioned, placing his hands on his orange covered thighs.

“Yes, a tube. A hole probably is not the best word for what the machine creates. Perhaps a vortex would explain it better. You see, the machine creates a vortex through space. From what I heard, it cuts through time as well. We are taking it to a bunch of mystics who live on Ord Mantell. They wanted to go back in time to speak to some sort of god or something.” Han trailed off, waving his hand in the air. Luke chuckled. The Corellian never believed in the Force, why would he believe in a tribe’s religion? It was just another one of Han’s charms. 

“I see.” Luke said, nodding. He did understand a bit more. The way that Han explained it was rudimentary, but it worked. Luke was a little slow on somethings so he could appreciate the simplicity. He tried to say something else, but Han just placed both of his hands on his shoulder and stood from the seat.

“Good, now go get some rest. We still have quite a bit of traveling in front of us.”

~’~

A couple of days into their trip and Luke was getting antsy. Han always said it was called ‘cabin fever’, but Luke liked cabins. Why would he get a fever from something he enjoyed? So Luke just ignored what Han called it and stuck with antsy. It suited Luke better. 

But that did not solve the problem he was facing. Han would occasionally pilot the Falcon by himself, or throw the controls over to Chewie. Sometimes, both of them would work the controls. Sometimes, neither. But more often than not, Luke would follow Han around, waiting to see what he would do. The older male always seemed to keep himself entertained on long flights. Luke was only hopping that Han could help him with his problem. Occasionally, he would. Han would sit him down in the galley and play Dejarik, just like they did when they traveled to Alderann for the first time. Other times, he would guide Luke to an area that needed repairs and let him go for hours. But it never seemed to satisfy the young blond. He always would fix the power converter too fast, or beat Han with ease. Perhaps it was his age showing, but he really just wanted to be planet side already. 

One of the days they were racing through the systems, Han and Chewie both were piloting; leaving Luke to his lonesome. He sat at the table in the galley, his head thrown back in boredom. Yet, there was a little bit of sadness that he felt as well. The lightsaber that sat on the table seemed…lonely in the galley. It brought back memories of Obi-Wan, teaching him about the ways of the force in that very room. He recalled how Han reacted and Obi-Wan’s wise retorts. He fingered the lightsaber, running his hand over the smooth metal of the hilt. It made him miss his old master. It made him miss the father that he never had. Really, it made him yearn for the old days. There was something about the simplicity of those times that he just could not get over. “Obi-Wan.” Luke whispered into the emptiness of the cabin. For hours, Luke stayed like that. His body was unmoving. If Han or Chewie walked in, they probably would have thought him for dead. 

Only the sound of Han’s laughter snapped him out of his funk. Of course it would be you. He thought with a smile, slowly standing from the seat. In that moment, he decided that if he needed something to do, he would find something to do. There had to be something in one of the storage rooms on the Falcon. Han was a pirate at heart. He had to have skipped out of some missions. So Luke started back towards the storage units. Most of them in the hall were empty; which caused him to frown. Perhaps he would have to change his perspective on the smuggling Corellian. 

But at the end of the hallway, he found a closed door. Luke opened it to find a dark room. It was smaller than most of the storage units; yet this one had contents. It was a small machine, about the height of Luke’s hips with a diameter of 2 feet. It was a simple thing, with only three buttons. On the front side, a red light blinked in a continuous pattern.

'

As suspicious as it looked, something clicked in Luke’s brain. It was like everything Han had told him a couple of days ago evaporated, leaving nothing in its place. Luke first rubbed his fingers over the top before finding the first button on the far left. Before he knew it, his finger pressed in. The softest clicking sound followed.

Luke did not know what he was expecting, but it was at least something. The silence of the machine made him frown in frustration. “What the?” He pressed the next button. When nothing happened once again, Luke pressed the last one. Apparently, that was the key. The small thing started to shake violently. The red light on the front could only be described as violent this time. All of the sudden changes startled Luke to run out of the room, only to run straight into a panting Han. The Corellian was frazzled. 

“Are you ok Luke?” He questioned. Luke knew it was a tense situation, considering Han just called him ‘Luke’ and not ‘kid’. The blond just nodded, enjoying the feeling of Han’s hands grasping his upper arms. “What happened? Were you just in there? The diode is in there.” Han’s face went white and Luke knew that he had royally screwed up. He felt the burn of tears in his eyes and a lump grow in his throat. This was the moment where he just wanted to shoot himself out with the garbage. But Han noticed the change. In his mind, he really wanted to slap the kid for messing with the machine. However, he knew most of the blame landed on himself. It was Han that left the door open to the machine, not Luke. It was Han that did not tell the kid what the machine looked like or where it was on the ship. It was Han that selfishly thought Luke could just be a toy, something to tote around with him and look pretty. Luke was a teenager, a young adult; he had feelings and ideas. He was a human. So instead of yelling at Luke, he held Luke’s face in his hands and brushed the hot tears that started to fall from his big blue eyes. Damn. “Don’t worry about it kid. We will get this fixed.” He grabbed Luke’s hand and tugged him along towards the cockpit. Han settled the tearing Luke down on the seat before buckling himself in. Luke glanced up and saw the spiraling image before him. If he was not a pilot already, it would have made him sick. Colors that he had never even seen before spiraled together with the white light of stars. Chewie yowled next to a furiously working Han. The two of them were able to balance out the Falcon as they sailed through the vortex. It lasted quite a while, the push and pull of gravity working at their very atoms. True to his word, Luke was able to make out the “sides” of the “tube”. 

Time was obviously distorted through a vortex. It felt like years before the three were dumped back out into familiar territory. Stars twinkled around them in the darkness of space. Han released a tight sigh and fell back into his seat. All the while, Chewie worked the controls, trying to find out where exactly they had landed.

“See kid, I told you we could-“ Chewie shouting at Han stopped the brunette from turning all the way around. Han’s head whipped around to look at what the Wookie was pointing at. Luke himself was intrigued. He did not hear Chewie that upset very often. 

The map blinked widely. Apparently, they were in the deep core, already past Corellia. If Han was reading the map right, they were coming up on Coruscant. It was not exactly where he wanted to stop; but it would do. He would make sure that Luke stayed on the ship though. The farm boy would get eaten up on a busy planet like Coruscant. Either way, they were out of the mess as far as Han could tell. So he turned back towards Luke. The kid’s eyes were red around the edges. “Go get yourself something to eat. Relax. We should be landing on Coruscant soon.” To Han’s surprise, Luke did not argue. The blond usually retorted in a similar fashion to Leia. Han guessed it was because of what just occurred. 

Once Luke was gone, he sat back down in his seat. Chewie seemed more content as well. But the silence did not last long. Luke was suddenly back in the cockpit; out of breath and flushed. 

“R2!” He sputtered like a fish out of water. 

“R2 what?” Luke chuckled, turning back towards the dash. The droid probably got himself into some trouble again. Perhaps he was stuck on a magnet.

“R2 is gone!”

~’~

“Take a deep breath Luke. There has got to be a reasonable explanation to this.” Han hated seeing Luke all stressed out. The kid was curled up in his seat, head in his hands. Chewie had switched the Falcon onto autopilot as soon as the words exited Luke’s mouth. The big rug loved that droid. If there was even the slight chance something was wrong with it, Chewie was on the case. So the three of them searched high and low on the ship. They still came up empty. 

A frazzled Luke tried to run and search again, but Han stopped him. He made the kid something warm to drink and sat him back down in the galley. All the runs he had done and all the time he had spent with Luke, he never realized that Luke loved that droid all that much. The kid was broken up about R2 missing. 

“I’m so worried.” Han heard Luke whisper from behind his hands. Luke cared for everything, whether it was biological or mechanical, he saw all things as equals. It was the Jedi way. Han begged to disagree, but let Luke have his moments. “What could have happened to him?” He asked as Han slid to sit next to Luke. The kid shivered, but leant his head on the Corellian’s chest; snuggling up closer to him. He was hurt and lost. R2 had been with him for so long. Losing him was like losing a relative. Luke just wanted to know if R2 was ok.

“Like I said, do not worry. The little thing can take care of itself. I have seen it get out of a bunch of jams since we met each other.” Luke let out a small laugh at that. It was true. R2 was a crafty droid. It had a sense of survival that he had never seen in any other. It took some of the burden off of Luke’s shoulders.

Chewie walked in and signaled for them to follow. The three made their way back to the cockpit and saw that they were in the Coruscant atmosphere. Luke’s eyes widened at the sight. As far as he could see, buildings big and small sprawled up from the planet’s surface. There was quite a bit of pollution; but surprisingly, he had been expecting more. They slowly landed, the city sprawling out around them. Luke never dreamed of ever coming to such a high profile planet. Really, it was considered the "Capital of the Galaxy" to many. But to be honest, he never expected to ever make it off Tatooine. That was why he was ever grateful to Han.

"I am getting a transmission." Han explained over his shoulder to Chewie and Luke. The two turned to see what Han was talking about. It was an old frequency, but it was to stand down. Did they think they were an enemy ship? Luke glanced out the front wind shield and saw where they were landing. It looked to be some sort of temple or church. He questioned Han about it, knowing that he had been born on a core planet himself. But he said that he knew nothing of a large temple on Coruscant. That this had to have been on a section of the planet he had never been to. As the three lowered to the ground, they saw curious glances being thrown their way. There had to have been hundreds of people all walking about in the courtyard. What struck Luke the most was what they were wearing. It seemed...familiar. 

Once Han secured the ship, the three of them exited the hatch. But they did not get very far. Two men were standing where they exited. One was dressed in tan colors. His robes contrasting nicely against his crème colored skin. The beard that grew on his face covered most of the skin there. Next to him was a man in all black. He was far taller, over 6 feet. His hair was shoulder length and wavy. Han noticed a strange similarity to the farm boy standing next to him. The four were all vigilant to any movement made by the other. Finally, the bearded one spoke.

“We need to know why you landed here. This is the Jedi Temple. Only ships cleared for access may land here.”

Luke and Hans jaw’s hit the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

The two older Jedi stared at the new comers. They were strange, in clothing and mannerisms. The bearded one was far tenser than his younger counterpart, simply because of the years of experience he had over him. 

“Well, why are you here? Cleared ships only are allowed to land.” He repeated to the two gaping strangers. Finally, the brunette shook his head and answered his question.

“I apologize. We were heading to Ord Mantell on a delivery mission. My friend and I were planning on landing on Corellia, but we seemed to have made it a little farther before we needed to refuel.” Han answered the man. He thought it was vague enough. He had far too little information to give the two a more honest answer. With himself being a wanted criminal, and Luke being such an important person to the Empire, he could not risk it. But the fact that these two men would lie and say this was a Jedi temple, it gave Han pause. When he glanced out of the corner of his eye at the blond beside him, his eyes widened. Luke was frozen. His blue eyes were zeroed in on the two strangers. His pouty lips were turned into a deep frown and his body shook the slightest bit. The Corellian was not sure what was happening. But he knew that if Luke continued with it, the two of them would get caught. So he quickly jabbed Luke with his knuckles. Still, Luke did not stop. But it did cause something else.

The black clothed one suddenly pulled out a weapon; and not just any weapon. A gleaming blue lightsaber expanded to reach out towards Han. He froze and stared at the angry blond. His face, a scar running over one of his eyes, was turned into a fierce scowl. Han noticed that the other man simply looked unimpressed by the entire debacle. All the while, Luke was absolutely shocked. These men were not lying when they said they were Jedi. They were not lying at all. Not only that, he knew that lightsaber. That was the lightsaber Obi-Wan had given him before they left Tatooine for Alderann. That was the lightsaber his father owned. 

He glanced up with confusion written in his eyes. The angry blond did look familiar. The bearded man as well. It was as though he were looking into a holovision. A holovision into the past. “Names. Give us your names. And why you are here. Why were you being physical with the boy?” He gestured towards Luke with the blue lightsaber while asking the questions. His own eyes looked over towards the boy and softened slightly. Han caught it. He did not like it.

“My name is Han Solo.” He decided to be honest it in this case. The more truths you use when you are hiding, the easier it will be to keep their story straight. Once he spoke, the blue lightsaber switched over to Luke. The young farm boy jumped slightly, but stayed rather still none the less. 

“And you?” Luke had a feeling he knew what was going on. He was unsure of how he would feel if they were where he thought they were. That aside, he did not want to anger his….

“Luke.”

“Family name.” The older man continued. That was where Luke hit a jam. If he gave his family name away to these two men, things would get ugly fast. There had to be a way around it. He would have to think on the go.

“My name is Luke…Antilles.” He felt, and heard, Han snort beside him. If they ever made it back to their own time, Luke would never hear the end of it. That thought made Luke wonder if Han knew where they were…. Or well, when they were. 

“Two Corellians. Well I see why you would want to stop on your home planet. Please wait one moment.” With that, the bearded man turned towards the angry blond. The two of them started to whisper quietly to each other. Somehow, the lightsaber was still pointed towards them, as though it had a mind of its own. This gave Luke and Han a chance of their own to speak to one another.

“What do you think kid?” Han whispered from the corner of his mouth. All the other Jedi walking around in the courtyard simply continued with their day, as though this was a normal event. Luke wondered if this was right before the Jedi were wiped out. It was quite possible that they were simply on edge. They needed to protect their own kind so they treated all the visitors like this. 

Luke turned his head ever so slightly. Judging from Han’s question, he had not caught on to their situation yet. “Han, we have a big problem.” Luke responded while eyeing the familiar lightsaber. “That vortex did not just move us through space.” He gently patted his right hip where the lightsaber would have been. Just like he was expecting, it was gone.

“What do you mean?” This time, Han turned his head completely. It caught the other men’s attention, but they did not break from their own conversation. 

“My lightsaber is gone.”

“What?” He hissed under his breath. Luke, being not as “Book bright” as most, took Han’s question literally. 

So he raised his voice in reply. “My father’s lightsaber is gone!” This caused the other blond to swing the lightsaber up and bring it down in an attack against Luke. The farm boy did the first thing that came to his mind and threw a hand up. In a mental self-preservation action, the Force pulsed through his arm and caught his lightsaber in mid-air. Luke’s startled eyes met the other man's. He looked furious. He tried to push the lightsaber down further in his blind rage, but was unable to do so.

“Who are you!?” Luke flinched at the loud tone of the man, causing him to fall to a knee. Han tried to go to Luke’s aide, but a black gloved hand shot out and caught him around the neck. Still, no one came to their aide. However, the bearded man did sigh loudly. 

“Anakin.” Luke’s heart jumped at the name. He needed to know. He needed to know if his guess was right. “Calm yourself. This child is powerful in the Force. The council will be displeased if you kill him. Release the other Corellian as well. He is obviously worried about his friend.” The angry man whipped his head around to face the other.

“Obi-Wan! You heard him! He has a lightsaber.” So his suspicions were correct. They had traveled back in time through the vortex. It seemed as though they were about 20 years in the past. 

This was Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

He was standing before Obi-Wan, his first master. One of his greatest friends.

He was standing before his father. The only person he truly ever wanted to have in his life.

His eyes started to water as Anakin huffed and dropped a coughing Han. He stepped away from Luke, all the while keeping a sharp eye on him. Anakin noticed the way Luke was staring at him and paused. Who was this child? Most parents, when they found out that their child was powerful with the Force, took them to the Jedi temple immediately to be taught. How did this one kid gall through the cracks? 

“We should talk further inside. Please follow us.” Obi-Wan said with a warm smile.

~’~

Anakin felt it. He felt it right when he set eyes on the small blond. It was a powerful force that almost threw him at the other. It was magnetic. The light of the kid was so bright, it nearly blinded him. Those soft locks, baby cheeks, his bright eyes, those lips… He had never been good about the Jedi code, no attraction. What living being in the entire universe did not feel something for someone else? Anakin just found it stupid. Why tamper down your emotions when it had made him that much more powerful? And he felt an incredible surge of power, a strength he had never felt before, when he saw the blue eyed kid. 

Corellians, both of them were. He was not as receptive to the brunette that was with this “Luke”. The attraction he felt towards Luke was potent, palpable in the air around him. Anakin had never been good at sharing either. That was why whenever he and Obi-Wan would go anywhere together, he would be like a large shadow; trailing closely behind the smaller man. This obsessive behavior slightly startled him, at how quickly he felt it towards Luke. The young untrained Jedi was obviously powerful in the Force. He felt his own powerful tendrils pulling at the younger man’s. There was no doubt about it that a part of this attraction he felt was linked to the Force. But he did not mind. As long as he had Luke near him, everything would be fine. 

It was a good feeling, the attraction, the obsession. Obi-Wan would probably be disappointed in him that he felt this way towards the blond. But he could not help it. When he felt something, he felt something. If it was this powerful, he would act on it. At the very least, he could keep the kid safe. Well, he would have to keep him safe from himself first. The turbulent emotions that Anakin always felt did come with some downsides as well. Like the fact that anger and rage were the main emotions he felt. It caused him to lash out against the blond. Thankfully, the boy's own power in the Force saved him. 

Anakin frowned. He would have to apologize later for that.

Not that he wanted to.

“Let us go inside.” Obi-Wan said, gesturing towards the front of the temple. “We should probably get out of the sun.” Next was a pointed glance in Anakin’s way. But he ignored it, walking over towards Luke. Han was cautious, watching Anakin the entire time; but let him do whatever it was that he was planning on doing. As Luke pushed himself up, he grabbed Luke’s upper arm; pulling him up the rest of the way.

All that was going through his mind was get close and stay close. Anakin watched Luke tense up at his touch, but ignored it. Something clicked in him. He felt this attraction. What should he do? Roughly, he yanked Luke close to him. The boy’s chest hit the front of Anakin’s body. He felt the anger explode from the other Corellian, but he did not care. He wanted Luke close to him. All the while, Obi-Wan watched. He had seen his pupil do this before. Whenever he found something he liked, he kept it close to him. Obi-Wan had experienced this first hand many times. At the very least, he knew the kid would be safe with Anakin clinging to him like that. So he let it slide as they headed towards the temple. Experienced as he was, he also felt the anger from the brunette Corellian. Obi-Wan pulled the other towards him and started speaking of the man’s home planet; trying to assuage the anger he was emitting. 

“You know, you can let go of me.” Anakin heard Luke say from beside him. He tightened the hold on Luke’s small arm in response. 

“I would not want you falling over. You are so small.” Anakin replied proudly. Perfect answer. He thought with a smile. But when he looked down at Luke, the kid was frowning. He looked as though he wanted to bolt as soon as Anakin took his hand away.

Well he was not that far off. 

The four of them entered the temple, the sun disappearing from above. Anakin watched with tense eyes, waiting for the perfect moment. When the two other men got far enough away in the great hall, he pulled Luke off to the side. Anakin was able to quiet the surprised squeak Luke let out at the sudden directional change. Quickly, the two of them hid behind a large pillar near the other end of the hall. Obi-Wan sill lead Han down the isle of the great hall, seemingly engulfed in their own conversation. 

“Anakin.” He heard Luke but was still observing the two men, making sure that they did not turn around. “Anakin.” It was angrier this time. Still no response. 

Finally, Luke grabbed Anakin’s wrist in a tight hold. The contact caused Anakin to break out of his thoughts and glance down at the smaller man. Luke’s visage hit him like a punch to the gut. The kid was stunning. The light, the beauty. It all pulled Anakin in. It was strange. His emotions were far more turbulent than they usually were as he stared down at those familiar blue eyes. They were so large. Gods, he loved how they seemed to sparkle. Still, they glistened with unexplained tears. Why was the kid doing that? What was wrong? He watched as Luke stepped away from him and the pillar angrily, his eyes zeroing in on the frescoes. The walls were covered in images of the Jedi’s past. Wars that they fought, laws that they passed, stories that they passed from generation to generation; all of it was chronicled in the great hall. Anakin remembered a time when he himself had seen it for the first time. He acted very similar to the way Luke did; teary eyed and awed by it all. It had to be a lot for the kid to take in. Perhaps he had no idea a Jedi temple even existed. Maybe he would let Han leave for Ord Mantell and Luke would stay here with them…with him. 

“Why? I…” Luke walked over to the wall and placed a small hand against the plaster. Anakin himself glided over and saw his eyes close. A sudden jolt in the force hit Anakin. He nearly stumbled back. This kid… he was strong. He was pulling Anakin to him and he was so confused. He needed to be guided. Luke had no teacher. But the light that Anakin saw flow from his body and onto the wall was unmistakable. He had seen it come from Obi-Wan many times before. 

If Anakin was able to persuade Luke to stay, he could take him under his wing, keep him under his watchful eye. He would be able to have Luke near him at all times. 

It was magnetic.

He felt the pull. 

Anakin was so confused at the sight of the young man.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was towering over Luke. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of Luke. Because of Anakin’s long brown cloak, no one would have been able to see Luke; it would have just looked as though Anakin was leaning against the wall. That was not abnormal to those who knew Anakin. But Luke, Luke jumped and turned around. He flattened himself against the frescoes painted against the plaster. His big blue eyes widened up at Anakin, the older male smirking. It had to have been the power of the Force that came over him. 

“Don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not!” Luke tried to yell, fed up with Anakin already. The older male was unexplainably cocky. He did not think his father was like this. From what Obi-Wan told him, his father was a strong man, full of pride and justice. He never mentioned an annoying nerf header. Anakin was more like Han than anything else.

But the older male still felt that attraction. Luke’s anger seemed to only fuel the fire within him.

The pull.

The light.

“I feel it to.”

Anakin watched Luke. He glanced down the young man’s body. He was dressed in a pilot’s suit, bright orange jumpsuit wrapped around his waist. He lent down, slowly closing the gap between their faces. Luke’s mouth was in a tight frown as he turned his head to the side in disgust.

What was he doing?

What was happening?

“Where did those two run off two?” 

“I apologize Han. Anakin is rather emotionally charged for a Jedi. I will reprimand him as soon as we find them. He tends to follow his heart a bit too much.” The sound of Obi-Wan and Han approaching them caused Luke to squeak and slip underneath Anakin’s long arms. He quickly walked away from a frowning Anakin and exposed himself to Obi-Wan and Han. He was forever grateful that those two came looking for him.

“Kid, don’t run off like that.” Han started, jogging over to Luke. 

“I am sorry. We got sidetracked.” Luke replied, the annoyance thick in his voice. Han did not notice the change, but Obi-Wan did. He glanced over at the slowly approaching Anakin with a frown. “Sorry.” Han ruffled Luke’s golden hair and smiled.

“Don’t worry kid,” Anakin watched the friendly interaction. “I guess I will just have to keep a leash on you.” Han joked.

Anakin’s already aggravated expression deepened.

How was it possible that line worked and his did not? The four of them started back towards the garden once again. Han and Obi-Wan leading once again; but with Luke right behind them this time. Anakin slowly followed the three. A dark aura flowing off his form. Most of the other Jedi just snorted. It was a usual day for Anakin Skywalker.

“The kid is hopeless.” Obi-Wan said quietly to Han. The brunette glanced over his shoulder at Luke with a questioning glance. Luke was completely distracted, looking all around at the people and the other paintings on the walls. Of course Luke would be amazed by all of it. He grew up on that shit planet. The biggest structure was probably Jabba’s palace, not that Luke had ever been there.

Obi-Wan followed Han’s line of sight and shook his head, a smile appearing on his face. Unbeknownst to Han’s feelings towards Luke, he clarified his statement. “Not the young man, I meant Anakin. Bothering someone like that is not how you show them your feelings. He has never been very…let’s say skilled in the area of romance.”

Han frowned. He knew that old man was trouble as soon as he met him in Mos Eisley. Now he really just wanted to beat up a certain older Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got to get through some of the slower chapters to get to the juicy stuff. First, I have a strange headcanon that Luke is kind of a dimwit in a lot of aspects (we both do). I really doubt he got any sort of education on Tatooine when he was moisture farming. Since this is right after the events of A New Hope, he really still has no education to speak of. But he does have a certain Jedi instinct that allows him to catch on to peoples emotions and movements before many others. Secondly, Anakin is a sad and confused wombat who needs help. Thirdly, Han is gonna throw up his fisticuffs, Corellian style. Fourthly, Luke is not impressed with his fathers second grade flirting style. Fifthly, Obi-Wan is so done with all of this shit.


	3. Chapter 3

The four of them finally reached the luscious garden that sat in the middle of the temple. It was surrounded on all sides by a calming patio, creating a private effect. Obi-Wan saw some padawans and masters milling about, but they would not be of any concern. Being on the council had its perks. So he guided the three towards a shaded area. They had walked around multiple hedges to find a pond. It was Obi-Wan’s favorite place in the entire temple. He enjoyed sitting out on a sunny day such as the one they were experiencing and communicate telepathically with the fish. All of them were fundamentally different. Obi-Wan was talented in the ways of the Force when it came to speaking with other species, especially animals. He recalled how startled he was when they first spoke to him.

Giving the direction of the pond a nod, he walked calmly over to a bench. He pushed Luke to sit while the three of them stood. There was just something about the young blond man. He could not put his finger on it…

“Obi-Wan, Luke is a Jedi. He may be untrained but he is powerful in the Force. I can feel it.” Obi-Wan could feel it as well. He did not need Anakin spouting it off to him like that. The older Jedi scratched his beard as he looked at the two strangers. Han walked over to stand next to a confused looking Luke. There was that. Luke was untrained and powerful in the Force, but his friend Han was not. He did not seem Force sensitive at all. There was a hint of something, but it was almost infinitesimal. Luke glanced up at him was soft blue eyes, looking like some sort of tiny bird. Fragile…caged…confused…. “I will train him.” Anakin jumped in. He turned towards Luke with a smile. But the young man seemed far than pleased at the new predicament. He obviously did not want Anakin to train him, if he wanted to be trained at all. Anakin took another step towards Luke before Han pulled the unexpeting blond towards his body. 

The older Jedi only rolled his eyes and sighed as he saw Han’s stare of with Anakin.

“Anakin. Take Han and set up quarters for these two.”

“But Mast-“

“Anakin.” And the younger man knew that tone. It was the “go before I throttle you” tone. So with an aggravated and childish sigh, Anakin started off. The hesitation in Han’s movement was obvious. He glanced down at Luke and grabbed his hand. With a squeeze, he slowly pulled away; their hands trailing slowly. Finally, he was gone and following Anakin. It left the two of them in the garden together. So Obi-Wan sat next to Luke, giving him space and treating him delicately. The Force was strong in him. For him to have gone under the radar for this long, he looked as though he were around 19, was un-heard of. “Do not worry, Anakin’s bark is much worse than his bite.” Obi-Wan did not catch Luke’s flinch. “But that is not what I am worried with right now. I wish to speak with you.” Luke glanced up through thick blond eyelashes. He saw the young Obi-Wan looking down at him. It was all so confusing. He had sat down on the bench simply because it was Obi-Wan guiding him. He had followed into the temple almost exclusively because it was Obi-Wan leading them. Obi-Wan had been his friend before Vader killed him on the Death Star. He had shown him the side of the galaxy that he would have never been exposed to. All this vortex business was confusing him. And it only made matters worse that Anakin and Obi-Wan both were incredibly handsome in their young age. “Luke, you can speak with me. I actually need some answers from you.”

Luke flushed, the heat trailing up from his chest to the top of his forehead. He looked away from Obi-Wan and played with his hands in his lap. The metal fingers of his missing hand were warm in the hot day. At least they were in the shade finally.

Obi-Wan glanced down and saw the prosthetic. It reminded him of Anakin.

“If you can answer me truthfully, I need you to do so. These questions will help me with what will happen in the future.” He needed Luke to be compliant with him. The young man was obviously nervous.

_”Who is that Obi?”_

_”He is pretty! Bring him closer!”_

Both Kaui and Makana chattered at him from beneath the water. Their flashy gold fins flipped and flopped as they tried to get a good glance at Luke. It gave Obi-Wan a pause of relief. At least the fish did not sense evil in him. That could have been a problem, if he was a part of the Sith and no one had been able to tell.

“Are you really from Corellia?” The question caused Luke to jump. Did Obi-Wan…? Could Obi-Wan tell? But that was impossible. Obi-Wan would probably not meet Luke until nearly twenty years later. Was it his power in the Force? Was that how? 

Should he answer him truthfully? But what if he asked other questions? Luke came to a quick, and unsure conclusion, and shook his head. He was not sure he could trust his voice at the moment. So he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Obi-Wan. The familiar man did not look angry. Really, he was not even surprised. He had guessed that at least one of them had been lying in their origin. 

“I see. And you look to be about 19?” A nod from Luke. “Why have you not come to the Jedi temple before to be trained? Most children come well before the age of 10.” That was something that Luke had no prior knowledge to. Of course he would have never been able to go to a Jedi temple considering they had been wiped out years before he even realized who he truly was. But for Jedi to be trained from such a young age? That was normal back then?

He thought up a quick lie that seemed at least half way believable. “My parents were very strict. I lived on a farm and they needed help because they almost always were about to go under. I could not leave them there like that.” It was halfway the truth. He did live on a farm, it was always in trouble, and his “caregivers” were in fact strict. That was all true. But he had always wanted to become a pilot, not a Jedi. 

Obi-Wan seemed to believe him though. He nodded and leant over on his knees. Luke continued to fidget with his metal hand.

“How do you know Han? Considering you aren’t from Corellia?” 

Luke decided telling the truth again would not hurt him.

“He helped me off my planet.”

Another nod from Obi-Wan. Luke was hopping his old friend would stop questioning him. He wanted to go back to Han. He was getting to emotional sitting with his recently deceased friend. Luke cared deeply for Obi-Wan. He missed the older man more than anything.

He felt too jittery, as though he were about to explode. So Luke jumped from the bench and stood before the water.

_”Wowza Obi! He really is pretty!”_

_”Nearly as pretty as us!”_

Obi-Wan snorted at their happy words. Obviously, they liked Luke very much. He stood and walked up to Luke. He looked down at the saddened and confused expression that had crossed the blonde’s face. Luke was keeping something from him, that much was obvious. It was something that he could not tell Obi-Wan. But Luke did not seem dark. It seemed like there was no darkness in him at all. So Obi-Wan suspected that had been enough questions for one day.

With a hand on his shoulder, Luke glanced up at the bearded man. There was a soft smile on the others face. “Let us go in and speak with the other two. It is time to turn in for the day.” He turned and headed towards the entrance to the temple. However, he did not notice Luke was not following. When he finally did, he glanced over his shoulder. “Luke? Is everything alright?” There was a deep sadness that surrounded the young man. It caused Obi-Wan to take a step back towards him. He stopped, however, when Luke spoke up.

“I will train with you… If you allow it. At least for a while, until Han and I can leave.” Thoughts of the vortex machine swam through Luke’s head. The fact was that they had more than enough fuel to get to Ord Mantell. Getting back forwards in time was an entirely other matter. He had no idea if the machine would work if he tried it again. So he made an executive decision to get them a nice place to stay while they were there. He glanced up and saw the pensive look on Obi-Wan’s face. That did not seem good…

“We will see. Now let us go and meet up with the other two.” 

~’~

_His body was soft underneath Anakin. It was soft and pliant under his large hands. He trailed them up the sides of his tan hips, trailing over quivering ribs and then back down to his hips. Stars above, it was erotic watching that back curve under his touch. Little whines and whimpers floated up to Anakin’s ears when he propped the body underneath him up onto his knees. A decadent ass was left on display for his hands to grab as he leant down and pressed his mouth onto the back of his neck. Whimpering moans were nearly over powering Anakin. His hands moved from the ass to his lean arms and he pulled them back. It brought his body up so his back was against Anakin’s sweating chest. That head of blond hair fell onto Anakin’s shoulder when he pressed his cock into his ass._

_“So good for me damn it.” He grunted. His hands were still yanking his body back against him while he drove his cock in harder and harder. Each time, more moans floated into the room. The obscene noise of skin against skin almost made Anakin come right then. But he continued to push, grunting with exertion. “Luke.” He bit the younger man’s shoulder as Luke screamed. “Luke.”_

_”Anakin!”_

_”Luke.”_

_”Anakin!”_

”ANAKIN!”

He shot out of bed, drenched in sweat. Anakin had not had a dream like that in ages. It seemed so real, as though he had really been…

Outside his door, he could hear Obi-Wan mutter to himself in frustration. “Well if you decide to join us for breakfast, you know where to find us.” And like that, his master was gone. Anakin’s mind wander to the older man. He was stunning, as usual. Anakin knew that the Jedi code forbid attachments, but he could not help himself. He became attached to Obi-Wan. His emotions just got the better of him. And it seemed as though that were happening again with Luke. 

Not wanting to miss breakfast, Anakin quickly got up and dressed. He then made his way down to the large hall where most people ate. When he got there, the three of them were already seated and eating their breakfast. Anakin grabbed some food and joined them at the table, sitting next to Luke who had been by himself on the side of the table. Han, who Anakin cared little for, frowned at him joining them. It did not matter. Anakin only had eyes for Luke. He glanced down at the young Jedi, expecting him to be enjoying his food; but frowned at what he saw. Luke was poking at the food with great intrigue. He poked and prodded, making Anakin wonder if he even knew what was on his plate. Finally, Luke grabbed his fork and took a bite. But some missed his mouth and landed on his chin. He felt Han’s eyes zero in on the offending substance, but he was closer. Without even having to give it a second thought, he reached out and rubbed the sauce off with his thumb. Luke’s wide blue eyes watched as he licked it off with half lidded eyes.

Yet once again, Luke surprised him. The blond frowned. “That is rather unsanitary Anakin.”

He was so damned confused. What did this kid like? Was he not charming? All he could do was turn back angrily to his food. He caught Han’s smug smirk before he dug into his own breakfast.

Near the end of the meal, Obi-Wan spoke up. “I need to speak with Luke again. Alone. He said that he would like to be trained.” Han’s look was startled, confused. Anakin’s was like a young pup; ready and excited for a new toy. “We will be back soon.” And like that, the Corellian and the young Jedi were left to stare angrily at each other. 

“So how do you know Luke?” Anakin asked, remembering Obi-Wan’s words to be kind. These two were their guests. But Han smirked, grinding on Anakin’s nerves.

“Quite a long time. We are close. Really close.” Anakin nearly growled at Han’s words. He could feel it, that the Corellian was just trying to make him mad. So instead of responding, he grabbed his plate and walked away. Han’s footsteps could be heard behind him. “Something about Luke you wanna know big shot?”

Anakin whirled around, his dark clothing flying up in dramatics. “You have no right to speak about him like that!” It came out more as a hiss than anything else. But Han was nonpulsed. He simply walked around Anakin and set his plate down. Everyone around them was a mix of unsurprised and intrigued. Anakin always was out of control so that was normal. But they did not know who the Non-Force- Sensitive Corellian was. It peaked their interest. To the best of their abilities, they ease dropped on the conversation. 

“I have no right? I would beg to differ. Luke and I have known each other for years.” Han walked right up to a fuming Anakin. The Corellian had dealt with Luke on the few times he had actually gotten angry; that was less than four. He felt confident that he could handle himself. “We are…” He stood nearly nose to nose with the angry blond. “Intimate.”

Han’s laugh could be heard over the sound of Anakin’s lightsaber destroying a dining room table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like grandfather like grandson XD. We also like the idea of Obi-Wan being able to speak with animals. It suits him.
> 
> Obi-Wan is a Disney Princess, let's not kid ourselves.


	4. Chapter 4

There were days in the temple where the heavy silence pressed down upon Luke so much he could barely breathe. Sure these people were his, they were Jedi, blood of his family. Sure he should have known what to do when intermingling with them. But he could not. He just had too much of “Luke Skywalker” in him. He was happy, alive. The person that had the biggest impact on his life so far was a Corellian smuggler who did not know the meaning of rules. To just drop everything that he knew about himself and become a stoic Jedi was just not possible. So when those days where everyone was too quiet for him, he and Han would find themselves in one of the more open gardens. Luke could laugh at Han’s jokes and just be loud in general. What he liked the most about it was the crystal clear pond near the back wall. A part of him wondered how big the temple actually was, if it could hold so much inside its walls. But another part of him, the stronger part, happily pulled Han along. The two of them would wade around in the water. 

That occurred on the days where Anakin and Obi-Wan were gone. The days where those two were very much present, Anakin seemed to attach himself to Luke’s side. That conflicted the young blond. Everything in his life had been about the father he had never met. He loved Anakin, despite everything he knew about the future. And to have him so close to Luke, it was a dream come true for the young farm boy.

Yet there was a downside to it all.

“Follow me.” Anakin commanded, his voice deep with his large hand wrapped around Luke’s wrist. The older male had become obsessive over Luke. Whenever Han tried to speak to Luke when Anakin was around, the older Jedi would frown and pull Luke off to some deserted part of the temple. There, he would pull Luke to his chest and just stand in silence. It was all rather… confusing to Luke. 

But either way, Luke allowed himself to be dragged forwards by the Jedi in black. He stared at the man’s back as they went along. Finally, they ended up at the garden Obi-Wan seemed to favor. He guided him over to the bench and pushed Luke down to sit upon the stone. All Luke could do was stare up, big blue eyes taking in the handsome image of his father.

“Yes?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. Anakin froze, looking at the blond before him. He had come out here with a plan, something that he had absolutely wanted to do. Yet here he was now, speechless at the mere sight of the young man. He was so beautiful, that light. It was nearly blinding. It was so warm. Anakin wanted to bottle the feeling he had when he was around Luke. For the past couple of years, everything had been so cold, so dark. With Luke here, now, he felt that same warmth he got from Obi-Wan; but ten-fold. Stars above, he was getting lost within those blue eyes.

“I-“

“Luke! There you are!” It was Han that came bounding out of the doors, making his way over to the pair. Luke looked over with happiness at seeing his friend. Anakin wished he could run the brunette through with his lightsaber; his eyes nearly did the trick. But Han had the thickest skin, and skull, in the galaxy. He stopped beside them, that smug smile permanently painted onto his face. 

_Damn you. Damn you. Damn you. I should kill you now. Get you out of the picture. Your filthy ways will taint the light. You will only bring him into the darkness. Get away. I will kill you. Kill you. KILL YOU.”_

Anakin’s mind was humming in an angry whirl. 

“Han.” Anakin’s little blond stood with a smile that nearly stuck a knife in his gut. But he simply stewed in his anger, watching the situation unfold. The brunette stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet. He was showing off. Han was showing off that Luke got so excited to see him.

“I was wondering if you had eaten yet.” Before Anakin could say anything, Luke piped in.

“No. Have you? We should go.” And with a wave of his hand and a timid goodbye, Anakin was left in the garden; wondering if it was Jedi like to burn the temple down.

~’~

It was just a day later when Anakin called Luke down to the same garden. This time, Obi-Wan was with him. They both had rather large smiles on their faces. Luke knew Anakin’s was because Han slept in; Obi-Wan’s was a mystery. But they pulled him back over to the famous stone bench before settling him down. 

“Anakin has someone he would like you to meet.” The older Jedi started. Luke’s blue eyes flittered over to his old master before going back to his father. He looked overly excited, like a child. He then ran off back towards the door. On his return, Luke noticed he had someone with him. It was a Togrutan female, a young woman. Luke had not seen many Togrutans. Really, not many joined the Alliance in his time. Whoever she was, she was talking animatedly with Anakin. They walked up and her own big blue eyes caught Luke’s. This close, Luke put her age at no more than 16. She was very likely younger than that. They stared at one another as the two Jedi masters watched on. Finally, a severe blush spread over her face. Luke had never seen a Togrutan blush so hard in his life. She looked as though she were going to pass out. “Luke, I want you to meet Ahsoka. Ahsoka, this is Luke.” Luke looked back towards the girl. She was still blushing, but now her mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

“Hello!” Luke smiled while standing. He stuck his hand out for her to shake. For a moment, he thought that she really was going to pass out. They were about the same height, her just an inch or so smaller than her. It gave him a close look at her face. She was rather pretty for how young she was. Finally, she gripped his and nearly broke the bones in his hand.

“I am Master’s Padawan!” She screamed with her eyes wide. When Luke winced at her grip, she flew backwards into Anakin.

“Master? Which of you is her master?” Luke questioned. He had heard lore that Jedi usually only took on one student, but he never knew any concrete facts. But Anakin raised his hand, indicating who she “belonged” to. 

All the while Anakin thought he had died and gone to heaven. Three of his most precious people, right here in front of him. Luke was a new addition but that was no matter to Anakin. There was so much light, happiness, and life. The three in front of him, he felt alive for the first time in a long time. But of course, that slippery Corellian whistled a loud tune, alerting the four of them to his presence. And to make matters worse, Luke’s young face broke into a brilliant grin. He sped past them and jumped into Han’s waiting outstretched arms. What he wouldn’t do to be in Han Solo’s shoes. Anakin wished it was he who was holding Luke’s thin hips, wished it was he who was smiling down at Luke.

“Hey kid. I guess you got kidnapped before I could say good morning.” Anakin nearly bit through his own tongue at that. Why in the Forces name did Obi-Wan house those two in the same room? He felt as though his Master was just teasing him. He hated it. As much as he just wished to whisk Luke away, whisk him away from everything else and covet that light to himself, he knew he could not. There was something, something about Luke that kept him from acting irrationally at first impulse. That part of him that wanted to run away with him was squashed down. All he could do was sit in wait for the young blonde.

~’~

Why Anakin was with Han Solo and his Master instead of with Luke and Ahsoka was a complete mystery to him. He wanted to be gone from these two. It had been a particularly foul morning; waking up on the wrong side of the bed for Anakin. He had a rather explicit dream once again the night before. Yet this time, it had the annoying brunette Corellian. Anakin had been an observer to him and Luke fucking upon his own bed. Han, from what he could recall, had thrown Luke’s legs over his shoulder and worked savagely into the smaller male’s body. That was after he had spent hours, in the dream, slurping obscenely between Luke’s curved rear end. Those little sweet sounds, those moans and cries for release. Anakin recalled waking up in a furious sweat for two reasons. One, it was erotic. How could he not be extremely strung out and horny when he had seen Luke get fucked like that? Two, sure it was erotic, but it was Han Solo doing the fucking. That was infuriating, not sexy. He wanted to ring the man’s smug fucking face as soon as he saw him in the morning.

Obi-Wan had told Anakin as they walked to a meeting room that Ahsoka had grabbed Luke earlier that morning. She had excitedly said that she would be his guide today. And of course his stupid Master went along with it. Obi-Wan found it cute that Ahsoka took such a liking to the shorter blond. Anakin was going to have to punish her later. Either way, he somehow found himself in a room getting Han Solo’s input on a mission Anakin and Obi-Wan were about to run. Why? Why did they need him? Luke’s input would be better considering he was ACTUALLY a Jedi like Anakin and Obi-Wan. This man. He was just a nerf-herder. He was just a scruffy smuggler.

There was a brief moment where he was about to shout back at Han, but Ahsoka slamming into the room made all of them turn towards her. Her face was sweating and she was out of breath, as though she had run to the room; which she certainly probably did. Her eyes were wide with fear which set all of their alarms off. 

“Ahsoka. I thought you were with Luke.” Obi-Wan started out, wanting to keep a cool head. He needed the facts about the situation. The fear rolling off of the girl was so potent. 

The Togrutan took deep gasping breathes before she was finally able to speak. “I! I was! He and I were in the main garden,” She took another deep breath. Beside Han and Obi-Wan, Anakin’s anxiety was rising. It took all of Obi-Wan not to grab his old student. “We…I was braiding his hair because it’s so soft and silky. I mean, have you seen it?” 

“I know what you mean.” Han tried to lighten the situation which was obviously spinning out of his control. The look that Anakin threw at him only confirmed his suspicions about that. 

“So I was braiding his hair,” She started up again. “And…and it was getting kind of cloudy. I thought that was should probably head inside but he said it was nice. So we continued until I heard a noise. He…He said he felt something as well, I guess you were right about him being Force Sensitive.” Before Ahsoka knew what was happening, Anakin had stormed forwards. His large hand gripped her upper arms.

“What happened Ahsoka!?” Han could see the clear flinch in her eyes. She respected and looked up to Anakin, that much Han was able to observe over the few days that he knew her. He was a father figure to her. For him to get so angry, it had to be startling.

“An Ash Angel!” The three men sprinted from the room at her words. They spun through the corridors until they came upon the garden. At first, they busted through the doors, expecting to save Luke. But Anakin’s large frame stopped all three of them from going anywhere.

With his back against the tree that hung over that ever familiar stone bench, Luke was cornered. And there was the Ash Angel Ahsoka had spoken about. It was bizarrely large. The birds were usually big, but not to this extent. It had to have been affected by the planet’s atmosphere they were on. Its beak was bigger than Luke’s head. Those familiar ashy grey wings looked to be longer than Luke’s entire body.

“They don’t get that big.” Han muttered, his hand on his blaster. Nothing was going to hurt Luke. He would not let that stupid pigeon hurt Luke. No one gave a response as they all started to shuffle forwards slowly. Their approach alerted Luke. Anakin could see those scared blue eyes look over to them. He wanted to just cut the bird down. His hand was itching at his lightsaber. But Obi-Wan’s grip on his wrist stopped him.

He glanced over at his Master. “Don’t Anakin.” Anakin knew what Obi-Wan was trying to do. The older Jedi had a special connection, far closer than any other Jedi, to animals of all sorts. He had honed it over the years and was now trying to calm the animal down. It was doing nothing, for the hulking bird hopped closer to the shivering Luke. Its beak was right in front of Luke’s face now. When it opened its mouth, that distinct red saliva dripped out and onto Luke’s skin. It moved around, spreading the red color with its beak up Luke’s neck and onto his cheek. They all watched in stunned silence. What in the worlds was it doing? Both Han, Anakin, and now Ahsoka wanted to jump up and kill it; but Obi-Wan calmed all three. When Luke suddenly closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, they all froze.

His small hand reached up. The bird’s feathers ruffled before its abnormally large wings expanded and wrapped themselves around Luke’s body; as though it was trying to shield the smaller blond. All the while, Luke did not stop his hand. It landed upon the top of the Ash Angel’s head. For a couple of moments, they all thought time had stopped. Luke, so light and pure; the Ash Angel, as scavenger of the darkness… It was a striking image. Unlike the three beside him, Obi-Wan saw what was truly happening. 

Light.

A bright light was emanating from within Luke. 

It was so warm and so gentle.

It was calming the bird before him. The Ash Angel fluffed its wings one last time and pulled Luke slightly closer. Without further incident, the creature rested its giant head upon Luke’s lap and closed its pitch black eyes as though it were some sort of lap dog. 

No one knew what to say.

Obi-Wan only knew that he needed to speak with Luke once again. In private. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ash_angel This is the bird we are speaking about. For this fic's reasons, it is far bigger.  
> And it will probably be one or two more chapters before they all head off to Naboo...for reasons....

**Author's Note:**

> We are all going to hell. This is on the bottom of both our lists though. Do not expect frequent updates from this fic until we finish some of our others.


End file.
